How to Make Your Werewolf Boyfriend Kiss you
by Chlerek
Summary: Derek's shy of his relationship with Chloe so Tori helps Chloe to make Derek well un shy - CHLEREK ALL THE WAY!  -stupid summer yes i know but the story pretty cute-


**okay here's another story I might do a mother's day one that depends how much time i have this Sunday!**

**so enjoy this story and thanks for all your reviews  
><strong>

I sighed as Derek refused to kiss me in public...we made our relationship official after our first passionate kiss in the woods behind the motel we were staying at

**-/ I think that's where they first kiss if i'm wrong just tell me /-**

I hated it if I was his girlfriend than I could kiss him anytime I wants but he kept on pushing me away...as I glared at Derek who didn't look my way just stared at the TV screen.

he tried to hold my hand to comfort me but I wasn't having non of that so I made it look like I was combing my fingers through my hair. Derek looked a bit hurt and clenched his fist to his thigh as if showing his ego didn't inflate.

Tori however saw this whole thing and smirked, she thought of a plan and evil and most humiliating plan. Simon was too busy drooling over Megan Fox as Transformers was playing on the TV.

Kit was calculating their next plan and how much money they had. Lauren was sitting and fussing over a make up magazine and comparing it to her skin.

I sighed and rested my head against the palm of my hand staring off into space, from the corner of her eyes she saw Derek look at her and open his mouth then shut it he did that for a second then he realized he looked like a fish he blushed slightly and looked away.

The tinniest of smile appeared on my face 'he was trying to make me comfortable...he was just shy' I thought.

but the devil me argued with me 'he's stupid why should he shy...this is your first boyfriend as well as his first girlfriend and your not being shy' she said. I had to agree with her she was right

but the angel me said something 'it's not his fault he's just sensitive like a little fawn!" she cooed in delight. That just made me grimace, 'stupid angel' the devil said snickering, then poof they were gone.

When the movie was over, Simon wiped the drool from his mouth and looked around making sure no one noticed then he sighed in relief but then he caught the smirk on his face and his eyes widened and he pleaded with his eyes and mouthed the word 'please' at me while glancing at Tori once in a while.

I shrugged sending him a teasing grin, he placed his hands together lowly as Tori moved to shut the TV and take the disk and put back in it's cassette box. I just nodded and he sent me a kiss, pretending to catch I place near my heart and he grinned.

When I glanced at Derek he was scowling and glaring at Simon and I. We both blushed and looked away, Derek growled lowly at Simon who raised his hands slightly in surrender.

Derek nodded but was still scowling "I'm hungry" he rumbled standing up, once he was out of view. Simon crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue, and i giggled.

"Simon!" Derek barked - literally ;) - "Sorry" he cried dropped his hands to his side and sat there like a statue, Tori rolled her eyes "wow your pathetic" she muttered.

Simon glared at her his head following her as she past, it was pretty creepy though. I stood up "I'm getting something to eat as well" they both nodded even they weren't look at me but at each other glaring.

When I reached the kitchen, Derek was leaning against he counter, chomping down on a apple like always. I reached in the pantry and grabbed a handful of grabs and popped one in my mouth, once that was finished I was put another one in when a pair of soft and slightly chapped lips were on mine.

Before I could even react they moved away leaving me wanting more, I looked up at Derek who was took another bite looking away a his ears were slightly red and the area under neath his eyes. "You happy" he grumbled.

"yeah" I whispered looking down...'that's not what I wanted' I thought, he must of noticed the disappointed look on my face because he cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck with the hand that was not holding the apple.

"I'm sorry about what happened a moment ago I won't do it again" he said looking hurt. I wanted to backhand his head...that stupid chit that I was disappointed about the kiss just now.

"No...it's okay I just wanted you to kiss me in public...we're going out if you wanted that you have to show public affection Derek" I said.

His eyes widened and this time his cheeks fully turned a soft pink, he cleared his throat awkwardly "I-I-I" he stuttered, I sighed holding up my hand.

"that's okay...once step at a time" I said he nodded thankfully relieved. I stood on my tip toes, I was too small so my kiss landed on his jaw not his cheek.

He smiled adoringly and I muttered about how small I am while looking away, his hand raised and he placed it on top of my hand and gently slide down caressing my hair and the side of my head until he reached my neck and rubbed my collar bone with his thumb.

Derek slide his hand to the back of my neck, I wasn't looking at him but straight at his chest, fiddling with my hands, my heart was racing almost beating out of my chest.

He tilted my head and I looked up at him, he leaned down and I met him halfway standing on my tip toes again. His pink chapped lips claimed my small soft pink ones.

He tasted of crunchy and sweet apples, and I wanted more, so I added pressure to his lips and snaked my arms up his chest, to his shoulders then around his thick muscular neck and played with the strands of his raven hair.

His strong arms wrapped around my waist picking me up and placing me gently on the counter.

he moved between my legs and we kissed harder more passionately, his tongue flicked against my lips, just when I was about to open my mouth he quickly moved away, breathing heavily as did I.

Once we had controlled our breathing, Tori and Aunt Lauren barged in, they both eyed us suspiciously but shrugged it off "so Chloe you going to sleep with me or there's an extra bed in Tori's room" my aunt asked.

I shrugged "She can sleep with me that's okay Aunt Lauren" she said. I nodded and smiled hopping off the counter following Tori.

I glanced back at Derek who had his back to me and was looking through the pantry. I sighed deeply feeling hurt 'why can't he just kiss me in public...why does he have to hurt me' I thought walking out of the kitchen to Tori's room.

Once we arrived to Tori's room she slammed the door shut and locked the door than she ran to her i pod and turned it on high. "Trouble in paradise" she whispered excitedly.

My eyes widened and I sat down on her bed, she sat down with me "yes" I muttered blushing looking away, "tell me" she said eagerly grabbing my hand sitting crossed legged on the bed.

I stared at her and she sighed rolling her eyes "yes I can be very helpful especially when it comes to boys" she whispered, "Derek..." I started and she nodded her head like a bobble head.

"he won't kiss me in public...he's shy" I continued, "I'm his first girlfriend so that's why" I finished. Tori nodded understanding every word

"Okay so here's what we going to do" she whispered and leaned over whispered the plan to me and I gasped "tori no that would be so bad Derek would actually rip him in half literally" I whispered yelled

she sighed and patted my now blonde head, "poor innocent Chloe just watch and see" she said dramatically. I huffed going to my bed and slid under the covers "this better work Tori" I called "Don't worry" she called back and shut the lights.

"you must wear this" Tori said pointing to a cute shoulder cut off sweater.

**- the picture of her outfit is on my review-**

"Where did you get this" I exclaimed picking it up "I woke up early morning and made Lauren go shopping with me" she said smirking "I got everyone clothes" she said holding up two bags

"these are mine" she said "those are yours" she said pointing to two other bags in the corner of the room, I nodded and stripped clean, I already had taken a shower when I woke up.

"Oh wait wait" Tori said handing me a black lacy tank "the sweater is see through" I nodded, putting it on then the sweater.

-she had her bra and panties on just making sure if you guys thought she was fully naked 0.o-

Next Tori handed me a jean short with black converse, it was pretty cute outfit.

"Wow Chloe if you hadn't wore your baggy shirts and jeans...Derek would be after you before than this" she said "You have curves but not big ones, you have them just enough to make you small, cute and irresistible"

"The shorts are too tight I feel like my bottom's going to explode" I whispered "Chloe really who says 'bottom' any more what are you five" she commented.

I blushed trying to pull my sweater down until she smacked my hand "no it will stretch and look gross" she growled, "but it's too short and tight" I complained. "Good at least Derek can see your sexy ass" she said winking.

I blushed "Eh! don't say that" I cried placing my hands on my warm and red cheeks, she sighed and patted my cheeks "I wouldn't be surprised if Derek finally got the guts and fucked you" she muttered.

I heard and cried out in embarrassment "Tori" I squeaked, she sighed "sorry" she muttered throwing her hands in the air. I nodded hoping my cheeks would cool down already but they stayed like that.

Tori noticed "do you have like a blush machine activated in your body somewhere" she growled in annoyance. I just shrugged finally they cooled down and we walked down stairs.

Tori was wearing a dark blue dress with a black belt around her waist, black tights and blue flats, her short brown curls bounced as we walked down the stairs...she of course looked dangerously gorgeous.

Once we were downstairs everyone just stared at me, then I pointed my finger at Tori "she made me!" I cried, then everyone glared at Tori who groaned throwing her head back "yes I did it okay" she grumbled.

"Besides" she started walking behind me, then suddenly her arm reached out and wrapped around my shoulders pulling me back against her.

"Eh" I cried "She looks cute you can't deny it" Tori said smirking, when a single boy blushed bright red, I smiled slightly

I looked at everyone else they wearing good clothes as well, Aunt Lauren was wearing a white blouse and a black knee length skirt with black short heels.

Kit was wearing a maroon polo sweater with faded jeans and black boots that was hidden by his jeans, Simon was wearing a new shirt from Ambercrombie and Fitch and jeans with converse.

Derek was wearing an extra large gray sweater that didn't fit but he looked happy wearing it, with dark jeans and black boots that had his jeans tucked in.

"So we are going to I hop" Tori said pushing her father and Aunt Lauren out the door, "Uh why" Kit said.

"Please" Tori said using her big doe eyes to stare down her father who sighed and agreed "well why not" he muttered smiling when she hugged him running outside, we all followed her to the car I just noticed no an days we are following Tori everywhere.

"You look good" Derek whispered, I glanced up at him, his ears were bright red. "Good" Simon laughed sarcastically "damn Chloe you look hot don't tell me Derek that you have not been staring at her butt since she came down stairs" he laughed harder when Derek's whole face turned a bright red.

I bit back a smile, then Derek rapped his knuckles hard on Simon's head a few times. Who grumbled in pain running off, "you look good too" I said staring up at him.

He smiled slightly and reached out to grab my hand softly, I smiled and looked ahead maybe Tori's plan will work.

but I spoke too soon once we reached the car he let go of my hand and climbed in, I did as well. We both sat in the back, he would occasionally reach out and stroke my cheek for a moment before pulling away

Once we reached at the breakfast area, we walked in and asked for a table for 6 people

-that's right six, Tori, Chloe, Derek, Simon, Kit, and Lauren-

We sat down and we ordered our food, I ordered ice coffee with those new cinn-a-stack pancakes. Derek ordered the same but only four pancakes I ordered two.

Tori and Simon had 4 chocolate pancakes with Chocolate milk, Aunt Lauren and Kit had egg with coffee.

once our order came, we ate silently no talking then Tori jabbed my foot which meant the plan was in action. "I have to go to the bathroom" I said, everyone nodded and Derek patted my hand.

I stood up and walked to the bathroom, and waited just as Tori said for exactly 2 minuets. then I walked out when I passed by a table I saw two couples snuggling and whispering loving words at each other, like they didn't care if they were in public.

I wish Derek and I were like that he wouldn't even hold my hand in public, I saw a knife lying on a table, then I glanced at Derek. My hand reached to grab then I glanced back at my stupid excuse for a boyfriend.

My hand was an inch from an it when I pulled back my eyes widened, "no stick to Tori's plan no matter how much you want you" I whispered trying to stop the urge to stab Derek.

"control Chloe control" I whispered walking back to the table, when somebody stepped in front of me, the guy was wearing a blood red red shirt and you can see his defined chest but not nearly as much as Derek.

I looked up too see a really cute guy with jet black hair that had red high lights in them. He had pale green eyes with a burst of dark blue and dimples.

"Hey I'm Troy" he said holding out his hand, I glanced at Tori who nodded "C-c-c-Chloe" I stuttered blushing. He grinned more "cute name for a cute girl" he purred. I blushed harder then I glanced back at the table, to see Derek glaring at the Troy.

I glanced back at Troy who asked me a question "would you like to catch a movie with me" He asked casually. I was shocked, "well um I uh" I stuttered...Derek fist clenched and a muscle in his jaw tightened.

"a girl like you surely would have a boyfriend but I wouldn't let her wander off alone" he whispered leaning down towards me. I was too shocked to move, then with out warning.

He was spun around and a very anger Derek was standing there "Hiya" Troy said smiling his eyes shut in delight as he held out his hand, Derek just stayed there glaring at Troy who slowly opened his eyes his mouth formed a frown "k' then" he muttered.

Now I looked around and saw everyone in the cafe was staring at us, Tori how ever was grinning like a mad scientist  
>like she knew her new experiment was working.<p>

"Back off" Derek growled so lowly it was so deep...probably even in human. Troy's somehow looked un-fazed by his voice. "why" he asked innocently tilting his head to the side, it was just adorable I almost reached out to pinch his cheek but I held strong.

"Because I said so" Derek rumbled crossing his arms "is she yours?" Troy asked glancing at me, winking I blushed "yes she is mine" He growled, he suddenly reached out and grabbed my wrist pulling me to his side.

"And you better know what's best for you and stay away or I swear I will rip you in half" he growled, Troy just shrugged stuffing his hands in his pocket "alright captain" he said tilting his head to the side smiling his eyes shut again, those adorable dimples showing.

We walked away well technically Derek had to drag me away, I glanced behind me and saw Troy rocking back and forth on his heels smiling at me, he waved once and walked off.

Derek sat down then pulled me down, not once had he let go of my head. I glanced at Tori and mouthed a 'thank you' she shrugged and wrote something on a napkin.

She shoved it towards me making sure Derek didn't notice. I read it "it's not nearly as done yet" I glanced at her and she pulled out a packet of gum.

DPOV

Tori took out a packet of Gum and handed it to Chloe who looked confused but popped it in her mouth, my eyes strained to her pink luscious lips.

Shaking my head I looked away 'I will not be compelled by her...I need to think about when will the Edison group attack...I need to think about our safety Chloe's safety".

'pop!' I jumped slightly and glanced at Chloe who just popped her gum, some of it stuck to her lips, she pulled it back in and started chewing it.

'pop!' I just ignored it and took another bite.

'pop!' again eating

'pop!' okay this is getting annoying

'pop!' very annoying.

'pop!' I gritted my teeth and clenched my fist if she does it one mor-

'pop!' I snapped my head towards her and growled. She glanced at me, a bubble out of her mouth read to pop. "Don't you da-" 'POP!" i slammed my fist down on the table drawing and I mean everyone's attention to us again.

"Chloe" I growled "what" she asked innocently chewing her gum "stop popping your gum it's annoying" I growled and she glared at me.

"Why is it a crime to pop gum in a cafe" she asked crossing her arms "well it's annoying" I growled louder. "Well you can't stop me" she taunted me waggling her finger in my face. "yes I can"

"What are you going to do stick your hand in my mouth and pull it out" she taunted me more, "no but I can do this" I muttered grabbing her face, her eyes widened

"Derek what ar-" she started but my mouth was already on her, my tongue prodded her mouth open, she gasped and it slithered in her mouth. My tongue searched her mouth for the source of annoying gum.

She placed her gum underneath her own tongue, I reached to grab it but her tongue pushed my tongue back. Growling I pressed my mouth harder, than I realized I was kissing her as well and in...PUBLIC!

I quickly grabbed the gum with my tongue and pulled away quickly everyone at our table had their mouth opened in shock and their eyes widened as if their about to pop out of their socket, and most everyone around us.

I chewed the gum for a second before taking it out and wrapping it up in a napkin, i knew my cheeks and ears were red, i stuffed my face with my pancakes hoping the blush would die down.

Just when I thought everything was back to normal...'POP!' I slammed my hand on the table, Chloe giggled reached up to kiss my cheek. I muttered something and looked away

"Awe wook at this" Tori cooed in a baby voice "the big bad wolf is scawed to kiss his giwlfwiend" she reached over the table and pinched my cheeks.

Growling I slapped her hands away, then she kept on making fun of me in her baby voice, I grabbed the key lime pie that Dad ordered to go.

Raising it high I slammed it in her face, everyone was quite as I swished the plate in a twirl in her face, "There we go" I whispered pulling it away.

It was dead silence

-dude seriously when I was writing this part it was dead silence over here too, all you could hear was my typing...which is a shock if your at my house-

Tori swiped her hand over her eyes so she could see, then she grabbed the pitcher of water and dumped it all over Chloe who shrieked and stood up.

I growled and stood too "what the hell Tori" I growled, she smirked and wiped the pie off her face with a napkin "you hit with pie I hit your girlfriend with water" she said smirking sitting back down.

I glanced at Chloe who was all wet and you could see her bright pink bra through the sweater and tank.

CPOV

I was blushing madly everyone could see my pink bra, Derek sighed and took off his sweater...when he pulled it off his black shirt from the bottom pulled up too and you could see his delicious stomach.

"here" He whispered pulling down his shirt casually, I nodded blushing even more and threw the sweater over me. It was big and warm, then I pulled it back off "let me talk to Chloe" Tori muttered pushing me towards the bathroom.

She made me strip off all my shirt, tank and bra. She took out a bra from her purse "were this then wear the sweater" she said "I really liked this sweater" Tori muttered walking out with the wet sweater and tank.

I put on the gray bra then the gray sweater, it was so big but I loved it anyways. The sleeves went past my hands, I pulled it to my wrist then grabbed the collar and brought it to my nose taking a deep sniff of Derek's smell.

I twirled around and the sweater swiveled at my bare thighs tickling them. I giggled and ran outside to our table, the chatter started again and everything was back to normal.

DPOV...Chloe looked so damn adorable in my sweater, I was already finish with my food, just ordered another glass of Chocolate milk same thing Chloe except she just had regular milk.

I had my arm wrapped around her tiny waist, her waist was so tiny that I could rest my hand on her bare thigh which I did rubbing her thigh softly.

"Chloe" Lauren said in warning, I waited for her to start yelling at me but it never came "is that Skim milk?" Chloe nodded then her eyes widened "give that to me young lady" Chloe blushed and she did.

"What what happened is she allergic to it" I asked in panic, "she just gets very sleepy" Lauren said nodding her head towards Chloe "when she get's sleepy she gets a bit loopy...in means of she acts like a little kid"

we all glanced at Chloe who was rocking back and forth in her seat swaying her head side to side, then she held out her hand.

"This little piggy went to the market" she sang pointing to one of her finger "this little piggy went to sleep...this little piggy went to her boyfwiend...this wittle piggy went to the bathwoom" she sang giggling.

"Eh!" she cried pointing towards the ceiling, we all glanced up but saw nothing. Chloe giggled "it so bwight" she whispered squinting.

I smiled leaning down to kiss her cheek then whispered in her ear "yes it's bright" she glanced at me, "Dewek" she cried softly, "yeah" I whispered. "I sweepy" she yawned.

"I know" then she giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck "I have a secwete" she whispered in my ear. "What is it" i asked. She glanced around making sure no one was paying attention.

She leaned in closer she suck in a deep breath and screamed in my ear. I yelled pulled away holding my ear, everyone laughed even some people who heard laughed too.

I glared at her but she was too busy giggling, then her eyes widened in delight then reached across the table, well technically, she had her knees on the table so she was on the table.

It kind of reminded me in one of those anime Simon watched where a cute anime girl would be on table her ass in air wearing a short school uniform skirt and everyone could see her underwear.

But thank god Chloe was wearing my sweater it covered her cute butt if she would have been wearing a skirt...I'm sure mostly every guy would have gotten a nose bleed.

I looked at Chloe and she had one of Tori's curls in her hand, she pulled slightly then let go and they bounced back in place. Chloe giggled and did it again.

Tori however got frustrated and pushed Chloe away who looked like she was going to start crying, she moved back and sat down like a good girl, she sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"Awe Chloe" Simon cried pushing his sister off the seat and kneeling before Chloe like her knight in shining armor, My fist clenched and I wrapped an arm around Chloe's waist pulling her against me.

Simon reached forward to stroke her cheek but her foot stopped him, she actually slammed her foot in his kissy face. "No" Chloe mumbled glaring at Simon, smothering her shoe in his face even more.

"Only Dewek get's to kiss me" she said. Simon pushed her foot away, a shoe print on his face he grumbled and sat down, Tori shoved him over and sat down.

Chloe tilted her head back and looked at me, she grinned and I couldn't help but smile back. She frowned and reached her hand slowly towards my face, when she finally laid her hand against my cheek.

"You have rough cheeks" she muttered smacking them softly. I grunted, she then climbed in my lap well actually she was straddling my lap. My eyes widened and a small blush dusted on my cheeks.

A few guys around us whistled I barely heard them but I did wishing I didn't. The only thing I kept repeating was 'don't get a boner, don't get a boner, don't get a boner, don't get a boner!'

Just when I thought she was about to kiss me, she opened my mouth with her hand and poked my canine teeth "eh your a vampire" she said giggling. "Oh no" she cried covering her neck "your going to kill us all" she said giggling, burrowing her face in my neck.

"Uh Chloe" i started but stopped when she started to actually nibble on my neck. "Chloe" I scolded she just giggled and pulled away. "I think it's time to go" I muttered kissing her softly.

Dad nodded and he ordered the bill by know Chloe was calm down and she was blushing madly, I sighed reached over to kiss her. She made a noise at the back of her throat but kissed me back, I was happy.

I really didn't care anymore that if we were in public. I loved Chloe more than my pride, I was just ashamed what people might think of me, me and ugly beast with a beautiful innocent girl.

She pulled away..."my job here is done" Tori said smirking, then the guy Troy walked over to us grinning happily "so how'd I do" he said that sappy smile was still on his face.

"Good...uh Dad this is Troy he's a Shadow Demon...he can control shadows" she whispered so nobody heard. "Ahh Cool" Chloe cried staring in awe of him.

I glared at him but he just grinned "hehehe" Tori smirked "looks like wolf boy has some competition" I blushed looked away "eh nope" Chloe cried again throwing her arms around my neck pressing her cheek against mine as she glared at Troy and Tori.

I smiled wrapped my arms around her waist, "You can try but you will get no where far" I said smirking but he just grinned tilting his head to the side his eyes shut in delight "that's alright...she's like a little sister" damn him!

"Alright let's go I paid" Dad said standing up, We followed him outside. Chloe was beside me swinging her arms back and forth, as she did my sleeves went with her arms swishing back and forth.

It almost hit an old man and she started apologizing furiously...he just laughed and patted her head and walked off his wife stared at us kindly.

I pulled her hood up and it covered half of her face, she giggled pulling it back throwing her arms around my waist. Leaning down I picked her up my arms going under her bottom. her arms wrapped around my neck.

Out of nowhere Troy jumped behind us and tied her over sized sleeves in a tight not she was stuck I however didn't mind just nuzzled her neck and kissed her softly.

Pulling away I whispered how adorable she looked and how the other guys were jealous.

She just blushed and buried her face in my shoulder, when we got to the car, I demanded Troy to untie us he pouted and did. I set Chloe down and she climbed in the van, I climbed after her.

I was about to grab her hand but Troy jumped between us grinning...'seriously does this kid always grin' I thought glaring at him, he didn't notice what was wrong until Chloe had to tell him.

He just laughed it off and switched places with Chloe, i nodded towards him and tucked Chloe against me, I threaded my fingers to hers and placed them on my chest.

"Thank you Tori" Chloe whispered. "No problem" Tori replied grinning at us then frowned "you guys aren't' going to be like this all the time, I smirked Chloe just giggled snuggling into me. Kissing my cheek...

TORI'S POINT OF VIEW -

Know that' show to make your werewolf boyfriend kiss you.

**So um Review please and I'm hope you enjoyed it! :)**


End file.
